Entering the Henson Kingdom
by Pricat
Summary: In a world ruled by Queen Lisa, four young adults are called upon to be Henson Knights and protect the kingdom and Earth from Mizumi and with their mentors by their side, good will prevail
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was a random idea I had after getting fixated with Muppets Most Wanted and this story idea came to me, about a world called the Henson Kingdom made up of three realms, Muppet City, The Goblin City and the Fraggle Kingdom, but the kingdom is in jeoparsy from Mizumi, and if you've read Retun to Labyrinth, you know who she is.**

**But the kingdom is not defenceless as the Henson Knights are there to protect the kingdom and Earth, led by their mentors who teach them the way of the Henson Knights.**

**Now after years of peace, four young adults are called upon to become Henson Knights under the watch of their mentors Costantine, Gonzo, Sam Eagle and Scooter but can they do it?**

**I hope people enjoy this, as I have more of this to write.**

* * *

It was a warm Summer day in New York as Jean was getting his niece Casey from the airport as she was coming to live with him and his best eagle friend know g she would love it since she was enamoured with America knowing she would bond well with Sam as he was leaving while Sam was with the others, hoping he wouldn't get irked.

But he was unaware his best friend travelled into another world called the Henson Kingdom full of wonder, magic but darkness and this world might need help from four young adults who would become Tne new Henson Knights and protect the kingdom and human world from Mizumi.

He arrived at the airport, in the departure lounge waiting for his young niece who was twenty six but very creative and was visually impaired seeing her there hugging him as he chuckled.

"Hey Uncle Jean!" she said.

"Hey Casey, it's good to see you.

We're going to have fun!" he said as she nodded.

They were getting in his car leaving the parking lot but glad it wasn't the Le Maximum but was excited talking about her friends and he chuckled.

When they got to Tne house he and Sam shared, she went to her room and was unpacking her stuff and charging her iPad but humming as Jean was fixing lunch since airplane food was okay from what Sam had told him.

He hoped that he was okay, sighing.

He found Casey asleep from jet lag leaving her be knowing she would love it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam had been summoned to Queen Lisa's castle in the Henson Kingdom along with Constantine as both males were curious about what was going on as she explained that Mizumi was trying to take over, as both males agreed that she must be stopped.

" Yes but the new Henson Knights are in the human world, unaware of their magic but two of them have been found." Queen Lisa told them.

"Really, show them to us!" Sam said impatient to start.

Queen Lisa chuckled at this as she knew this, using the seeing globe reveal two female humans, but Sam gasped seeing Casey.

"Wow they look promising." Constantine said impressed.

"Yes they will make great Henson Knights with your guidance." Queen Lisa told them, as Sam was leaving going home.

He saw Jean fixing lunch but peeked into the Room where Casey was, sensing a strong magical aura from her putting the charm Queen Lisa had given him around her neck as it glowed.

He was hungry and getting snacks but were hoping Jean was okay.

"Hey you okay, you've been quiet." he said.

"I'm fine Jean." he said as he was sipping soda.

He then saw Casey awake in a suit of armour and her long cane had turned into a sceptre but in awe making him chuckle needing to explain going to her room but she was In awe, but loved magic and fairy tales.

"Cool!

I know we can do this Sammy!" she said making him smile.

Maybe being a mentor wasn't that bad but hoped Constantine was okay and had found his Henson Knight who was in the United Kingdom and were talking about things seeing her eat cookies.

He chuckled as she was cute plus she was related to his best friend and was seeing her sketch seeing he had inspired her.

He knew that it took him a long while to come out of his shell around new people like when he first met Jean but now they were best friends or like brothers and sensed in time, Casey would become his sister and saw her stop.

"You're a little shy huh, Sammy?" she said softly.

"Yes and sense you are the same, but it's okay, you can trust me as we are supposed to be Henson Knights and protect the kingdom from harm along with this world." Sam said.

Casey's sky blue eyes widened at that.

"Mizumi can send her magic into this world since people in this world make the kingdom stronger." he said.

Casey understood but was in deep thought as she wanted to help but already connected to her magic.

Sam knew this was going to be a huge adventure.

"Casey, Sam, dinner's here!" they heard Jean call.

"Coming!" both of them replied going downstairs.

A lot was on their minds but Casey had faith which stunned Sam remembering that Queen Lisa had unwavering faith in them and the other three Henson Knights and their mentors.

"Sammy, does Uncle Jean know or allowed to know about what we're doing?" Casey whispered.

"Hm I don't see wby we can't tell him, but we have to be careful with what we say because he is very overprotective of us." the blue feathered male whispered.

Casey nodded as she was pumped up to be a Henson Knight.


	2. Facing Nightmares

**A/N**

**Herre's more of the story and hope people are enjoying.**

**In this chapter, Mizumi tries to scare one of the Henson Knights but Casey helps her friend out with help from Constantine.**

* * *

But in the darkest parts of the Goblin City, Mizumi had been alerted that four new Henson Knights had been found and were hoping that she could beatbthem and take over as she had hid from Jareth and planning to show him by taking over.

"Hm so that little traitor Constantine is helping Queen Lisa huh?

He won't get far, as he is a shy tadpole underneath." she said using her dark magic to see into the human world, seeing Sam with his Henson Knight making her annoyed and was seeing Constantine with his Henson Knight, a strawberry b,once haired girl.

"Hm time to greet them!" she said using magic to enter dreams.

Constantine saw his Henson Knight toss and turn knowing Mizumi had entered her dreams and was spreading nightmares making him annoyed wielding his glowing sword as a dark creature jumped out, as it was one of Mizumi's creation as Heather wondered what was wrong.

"Mizumi entered your dreams turning them into nightmares but her creation did this, which I'm getting rid of!" he growled slashing it.

"I hope Casey is okay, but Sam's protecting her." Heather said.

"Yes he is but it's okay.

When you guys learn to use your magic, you can kick Mizumi's butt." he told her.

She nodded and was calming down but hoped Casey was okay as she missed her since she missed her.

"When you learn how to transport, you can visit as much as you want." he told her.

She nodded and were getting tired as Constantine tucked her in hoping Sam was helping Casey creating a seeing globe listening as Sam told him that Mizumi had tried to scare Casey but had helped her defeat it using her magic.

"Good your Henson Knight is learning, maybe you can help us." Constantine told him.

Sam understood but was hanging up seeing Casey lying awake since he promised Jean he would look out for her and being her Henson Knight mentor made this stronger in his mind and sighed yawning.

"Sammy you sleepy?

I guess being a mentor would tire you out." she said.

"Yeah but we're getting along." he said yawning.

He went to his room but getting into bed falling asleep.

Too many thoughts were on his mind plus he had been impressed by Casey using her magical powers in such a short time knowing her love of magic had prepared her for this, hearing the door open, sensing Jean's aura.

"Hey I brought you some green tea, as you seem stressed.

You and Casey are bonding well, but I was hoping you would as you two are both sides of one coin." he rambled but it brought a smirk to Sam's beak but one of his thoughts was protecting Jean from Mizumi.

"Yeah, she's an awesome kid." Sam replied waking up.

He was sipping tea but heard knocking on the door as it was Casey.

He knew she just wanted to be around him.

"You think Heather will be okay, after what happened?" she asked.

"Understandable as I sense you two have a strong bond, like your uncle and me, but she has Constantine to help her, he is her mentor after all.

Young Henson Knights have their mentors to teach them what they need to know, like courage, and a strong heart plus to use their magic responsibly and not for petty or selfish things.

Mizumi almost wiped most of the Henson Knights out but thankfully a few of them along with Queen Lisa's parents imprisoned her with Jareth's help." Sam explained to her.

"Wow... This is interesting!

I want to know more about the Henson Kingdom and the Henson Knights!" she said getting excited making Sam chuckle.

The rest of the e evening, he was telling her more of what he knew and seeing it in her mind's eye as vivid and clear as day.

Jean chuckled seeing his niece out like a light in her room wondering what she and Sam had been doing but the blue feathered male was being secretive, using the crystal Queen Lisa had given him, to talk to Constantine.

"How's Casey, after tonight?

I see a lot of potential in her." he said.

"She's asleep but I told her all about the Henson Kingdom and the Henson Knights, we need to find the other two." Sam replied.

"We will, don't worry." Constantine replied.

"Every moment we wait, the kingdom could be in danger." Sam said gravely seeing Constantine hang up, annoyed.

He needed his sleep plus would help search for the other two Henson Knights.


	3. Welcoming His Alternate Self

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like, and love where it's going.**

**Oh yeah I added Alternate Sam from my AU I kinda made up but I have a story about him that I might post on here.**

**In this chapter, Casey encounters her mentor's alternate self and lets him stay, since he is a Henson Knight.**

* * *

The next day, however a young teenaged blue eagle male in a black hooded top with crop jeans carrying a stars and stripes messenger bag was in New York but heading toward his adult self's house, but passed out as Casey opened the door surprised as it was the weekend plus Jean and Sam had left for work seeing he was hurt, tending to his wounds sensing a familiar aura.

"Wow, he is like Sammy!" she told herself putting a cloth on the blue feathered male's head hearing him whimper.

"Hey it's okay, I won't hurt you.

I'm Casey." she said.

"Casey huh?" he replied as she nodded.

She knew it was her best eagle friend but from an alternate world seeing him finger a star and stripes locket around his blue feathered neck.

"Yes I came from an alternate world but maybe this one is better, and I have a better life here." he said as she couldn't help but smile.

" Of course you do Sammy, you have Jean and a Henson Knight who's training me to be one." Casey said seeing him smile at her.

"Hm you're right Casey, I wanna stay.

It's okay right?" he asked as she nodded.

"Sure." she replied hugging him gently.

He chuckled but was hungry as she was fixing lunch but saw Sam home but gasped seeing his alternate self as Casey explained making him understand.

"Hm he needs us, and is a Henson Knight so he can stay, he needs to heal." he told her.

"You've met him before huh Sammy?" she asked.

"Yes but back then, he was too shy, frozen hearted but maybe he just needs us." he told her.

She understood making almond butter and jelly sandwiches but he chuckled.

"Maybe my alternate self likes them too." he said.

"Who knows?" Sam replied as they were going to train.

* * *

That evening, Sam's alternate self was still up sketching as Casey was asleep but he couldn't help but smile at that since he was sharing the top bunk in her room but needed time to get used to things like being around his adult self but was comfortable around Jean, sensing the other two Henson Knights had met their mentors, sensing his adult self opening a portal.

He was staying despite the urge to follow into the Henson Kingdom but was afraid to and was going back to sketching getting drowsy and passing out.

Sam was with Queen Lisa in her castle as he was worried about her, about everything as she understood.

"I'll be fine, it's The new Henson Knights you should worry about.

They need you and the others, to grow." she said.

"I know but Mizumi-" he said.

"She will not win as good will always win, and the Henson Knights will be triumphant as they always have been but you must relax." she said.

"I can't as a lot is at stake, Your Highness." he replied.

She stroked his blue feathered shoulder gently, as she knew it relaxed him but was understanding his worry.

"You must have faith in yourself and in the Henson Knights." she said.

"I guess..." Sam replied.

"Not I guess Sam, but I know.

My family have been ruling and protecting this Kingdom they created and loved for so long, they put faith in me running the Kingdom which I have and you and the other must have faith in the young Henson Knights.

They will grow in time, if you believe in them." she told him.

He was inspired by her wisdom knowing the King, Lisa's father had passed away but had faith in them and tbe whole Kimgdom.

"Okay." he said choking up as she hugged him.

She knew how hard it was for him to open ip, knowing Jean and his young Henson Knight were helping him take the first step.

He returned to the house he and Jean shared but going to his room looking for something under his bed, a case pulling it out and opening it.

Inside were long metal gloves with longer metal finger claws but were his weapon in battle, which he hadn't used in a long time but was going to tbe nearby woods, training.

"Hm I haven't seen you out here in a long while, and training with your weapon?" he heard a Russian accented voice say.

It was Constantine in his hooded cloak but had his sword that was full of magic.

"Yeah, talking to Queen Lisa inspired me.

You wanna spar?" Sam replied to him.

"Sure." he said unsheathing his sword.


	4. The Training Begins

**A/N**

**More of the awesome story and the training begins**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

The next day, Casey saw Sam open a portal to the Henson Kimgdom wanting her to follow him as she followed in her armour appearing in a forest and saw Constantine and Heather there along with Artie and Matt making her happy, as Sam chuckled knowing very well who the boys's mentors were, seeing Scooter join Artie and was curious seeing Constantine here.

"We need to train you guys in using your magic, and to defend the Kimgdom and your world too." Sam said.

"You see Mizumi can send her magic into your world and make herself stronger.

Queen Lisa had the ancient Henson Knights imprison her, but she broke out." Constantine told them.

"I see but we can beat her, and protect both worlds." Artie said but Matt was unsure.

"Matt!" Heather said as Casey was quiet.

They were then training but doing well but Sam knew Casey was quiet but determined which was good and needed to help her.

He and the others were using their magic to make keys impressing them.

"These keys will allow you to come to the Henson Kimgdom when you want, and explore but be careful and don't let your keys fall into the wrong hands." Sam told them.

They nodded as they were leaving but Sam was going home with Casey seeing his alternate self had been training seeing sweat drip impressing Casey.

"We were training too." she said as she was getting a drink.

Sam had made his alternate self a key to the Henson Kingdom as he was a Henson Knighr too and was wanting him to join them.

"Sure." he said as they were going but were having fun.

"So you guys are friends right?

I see why Queen Lisa made you guys Henson Knights." Scooter said to Artie.

He and the other mentors were living with their Henson Knights but hidden from their families so they didn't know as it was a secret but he was telling Scooter about other things.

"I bet Matt's having fun with a certain dare devil." he said.

Artie nodded as they were on the computer playing a video game.

He didn't know why Matt had been like that to Casey as she was just asking questions as Scooter sensed he was upset about something.

"It's Matt being out of line during training, as Casey was being herself and he hurt her feelings, which is wrong." he told him.

Scooter agreed as he knew that what Matt had done wasn't the behaviour of a Henson Knight, and Artie knew Heather had yelled at Matt after that.

"Maybe he realised what he did was wrong, and made up or Gonzo probably talked to him." Scooter said as Artie shrugged.

He knew that maybe Sam was helping Casey as he had witnessed it and so had Constantine.

"Knowing how close those two are, Sam probably calmed her down.

With one of his hugs." he said using his crystal.

He saw Casey asleep but Sam was talking to somebody that looked like him but younger.

"Casey is pretty mad, and she has a read on to be.

I'm letting her cool down but we talked." Sam told him.

Scooter was relieved by that, and was hoping it wouldn't prevent them from growing as a team.


End file.
